Changes
by MissWonka
Summary: A new member of the Bucket family is on the way, and Willy's not exactly thrilled!
1. Chapter 1: Strange Affliction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the idea for this fan fiction!

**A/n:** I hope you enjoy my latest story! As usual, I will try my best to keep Willy in character. Oh, and please review! I love reviews! Flames, however, will be thrown in….yup, you guessed it! The Chocolate River!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strange Affliction**

Willy Wonka hummed to himself as headed through the Chocolate Room to the Bucket family's house. He was especially cheerful today, for some reason. As usual, he couldn't wait to find out what Mrs. Bucket had made for breakfast (she was, Willy thought, an incredible cook). Eagerly, he knocked on the front door of his "hair's" house. As soon as Charlie opened the door, Willy knew that something wasn't right. Charlie always greeted his mentor with a smile and (more often than not) ideas for what they should invent next (in fact, Mrs. Bucket had to constantly remind them about the "no business at the dinner table" policy!). However, that morning, Charlie was not smiling. In fact, he looked worried. "Morning, Willy," he greeted the Chocolatier (Willy had insisted, from day one, that Charlie call him by his first name, and, finally, Charlie had agreed). "Hey, is that the best you can do?" teased Willy, trying to cheer the boy up. "Not now, Willy!" Charlie said gloomily. "Why don't we go inside? 'Kay?" Willy suggested. "Oh, right!" said Charlie, as though he had just now remembered that Willy intended to eat breakfast with him and his family (not that this event was unusual; Willy did, after all, join the Buckets for breakfast nearly every day).

Once Charlie and Willy were inside, Willy politely took off his top hat and deposited it, along with his cane, in the entryway. Suddenly, Willy realized that he couldn't smell anything cooking. Try as he might, he couldn't detect the usual breakfast smells. He suddenly became very worried. "Didn't your m-m-m-" he stammered (inwardly kicking himself for still not being able to say family-related words). "Mother," Charlie supplied. "Yeah, her. Didn't she make breakfast this morning?" asked Willy. Charlie shook his head. "I'm afraid breakfast this morning will have to be cold cereal," said Charlie. Willy made a face. "Pencil shavings? Yuck!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, but it will have to do," said Charlie.

A few minutes later, Charlie, Willy, and the grandparents were seated at the table (Mr. Bucket had already gone to his job at the Toothpaste Factory, and Willy had no idea where Mrs. Bucket was). "Charlie, I know something's wrong," said Willy as he picked at his bowl of "pencil shavings". Charlie sighed. "Willy, my mother is ill," he said matter-of-factly. Willy wasn't sure how to react. "Oh," he finally managed to say. "She's been feeling tired for quite awhile," said Charlie. "Now she's sick to her stomach as well," spoke up Grandpa Joe. "I can't say I'm surprised, myself. After all, what else can you expect from living in a-" Grandpa George grumbled. Grandpa Joe shot him a Look. "I love puppies!" Grandma Georgina suddenly exclaimed.

"Willy, do you think you could stop in and say hi to my Mom before you leave?" Charlie asked. Willy shuddered. Just the thought of all those germs…. "EW!" exclaimed Willy. "Willy!" Charlie admonished the Chocolatier. Willy looked sheepish. "Sorry," he said. "Please, Willy? It would mean a lot to her," said Charlie. "Oh…all right!" Willy grumbled.

Shortly after everyone had finished their "pencil shavings", Willy reluctantly got up and headed for Mr. and Mrs. Bucket's room. "Mrs. Bucket?" he called softly. "Willy, is that you?" replied a tired-sounding voice. "Yeah," said Willy as he stepped into the room. Mrs. Bucket did not look good. Charlie and the rest of the Buckets hadn't been kidding when they said she was ill. Her face was almost as pale as Willy's own, and she looked very tired. "Um, Charlie told me you're not feeling well," Willy said. Mrs. Bucket nodded. "I'll send for a medical Oompa Loompa immediately," said Willy. Mrs. Bucket shook her head. "I do need to see a doctor, but…." she trailed off. She didn't want to hurt Willy's feelings. "An Oompa Loompa won't cut it, huh?" said Willy. Suddenly, Mrs. Bucket became very woozy. She struggled to get up. "Mrs. Bucket, what are you doing?" Willy exclaimed, sounded panicked. Mrs. Bucket opened her mouth….and promptly threw up all over the Chocolatier.

* * *

**A/n:** To those who don't like cliffhangers, sorry! I wasn't planning on this one at all, but then, well, it sort of wrote itself! Oh, and anyone who can spot the various movie references (from the 2005 version of CATCF, that is) gets a Wonka Bar and a hug from Willy (IF I can talk him into it, that is!):-) 

**Chapter 2 preview:** Mrs. Bucket finds out some very surprising news, and our favorite germaphobic Chocolatier deals with being hurled on.


	2. Chapter 2: A Shocking Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the idea for this story.

**A/n:** Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and a HUGE thank you to my reviewers for the past chapter. I love reviews, so please keep 'em coming. Of course, you know what I'll do with flames:-)

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Shocking Revelation**

Willy was completely grossed out. He turned and ran out of the room, leaving behind a very embarrassed Mrs. Bucket. "Oh my goodness!" Charlie exclaimed upon seeing his mentor's predicament. "This is going right in the incinerator!" Willy exclaimed, indicating his outfit. "Willy, I'm quite sure the Oompa Loompas can wash it for you," said Charlie. As much as he hated germs, Willy had to admit that he certainly didn't want to destroy his beautiful outfit. "Oh, all right. I guess we can have them try," he agreed. "Willy, if you leave your clothes here, I can take them to an Oompa Loompa for you," said Charlie, knowing Willy didn't even want to look at his outfit, let alone touch it. "Uh, Charlie, I can't exactly go walking around without any clothes on!" Willy exclaimed.

Charlie hadn't stopped to think of that. The thought of the world's greatest Chocolatier running around his factory naked was too much for him. He let out a giggle. Willy glared at him. "Sorry, Willy," Charlie apologized. Then, he had an idea. "Willy, you can borrow Dad's bathrobe. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, especially under these circumstances," he said. The idea of wearing somebody else's clothes was disgusting to Willy, but he was even more disgusted at the thought of staying in his yucky, messy outfit. "'Kay," he agreed. So, Charlie got his father's robe and Willy went into to the Buckets' bathroom to change.

As soon as he was finished changing, Willy said goodbye to the Buckets and headed to his private quarters. Gratefully, he hopped into the shower and started to wash himself with just about every cleansing product he had (making sure not to forget his Hair Cream!). It took close to half an hour before Willy was finally satisfied that he was "decontaminated". He got dressed and headed to the Inventing Room. To his delight, Charlie was there waiting for him. "Mom went to the doctor," he informed Willy. "And…" said Willy. "And we don't know yet. She's still there," said Charlie. Willy blushed. "Oopsie!" he said.

Later that night, when Willy arrived at the Bucket's house for supper, he was surprised and pleased to find Mrs. Bucket at the table with the others. She still looked tired and weak, but at least she was up. The meal was a simple one, but Willy didn't mind. Just as he was taking a sip of his Hot Chocolate, he heard a clinking noise and noticed Mr. Bucket tapping his knife on his coffee mug. "Attention, please!" he said. Everybody looked at him (except for Grandma Georgina, who commented that grapes were delicious). Mr. Bucket put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We have a very important announcement to make," he said. Mrs. Bucket smiled. "I'm expecting a baby! Charlie, you're going to be a big brother!" she said. Everyone started congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Bucket, except for Grandma Georgina (who announced that dragonflies were pretty) and Willy (who was so surprised, he spit out his Hot Chocolate!). The thought of another person in his factory, let alone a baby, made him shudder.

"How did this happen?" he moaned. "Well, one night, after a candy binge in the Chocolate Room and a little too much Butter Gin, we got a bit careless and…" Mrs. Bucket replied. "EW!" said Charlie and Willy at the same time. Willy, for one, couldn't see how ANYONE could do something so (in his mind, anyway) disgusting. It made him feel slightly ill just thinking about it. "Won't it be fun having a baby around, Willy?" Charlie asked. "EW! No way!" Willy exclaimed. "Aw, come on! Babies are fun!" Charlie insisted. Willy shuddered. "They most certainly are not! They drool and cry, not to mention all those icky diapers. It's just disgusting!" said Willy.

* * *

**A/n:** Can anyone spot the reference from the original (1971) movie (hint: it's an item that Willy makes, and it definently isn't candy!)? If you can, Willy will give you a great big hug! (well, right now he's saying, "EW! That's GROSS!", but I'll work on him:-))

**Chapter 3 preview**: Charlie accidentally stumbles upon some albums of Willy's baby pictures, to the embarrassment of the Chocolatier!


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Talk and Blushing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the idea for this story. Oh, and the Bucket baby!

**A/n: **Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! Hugs for all of you. Ordinarily, I don't reply to reviews in my stories, but this once I'm going to, because one of you reviewers came up with a great idea! Anyway…..

**Katplwe: **I hadn't thought of that! Great idea, though!

In case you're wondering what I was talking about, the above reviewer suggested I let you guys vote on whether or not the baby should be a boy or a girl. So, that is exactly what I'm going to do! Simply tell me your vote when you review. Oh, and feel free to suggest names as well, if you so desire!

As I've said before, I love reviews, so please keep 'em coming! And, of course, you know what I'll do with flames! Anyway, sorry about the long author's note. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Baby Talk and Blushing Chocolatiers**

The next day, Charlie and Willy decided to have a "brainstorming meeting" (which they did quite frequently). They always held the meetings in Willy's office so that they could have privacy. When Charlie reached Willy's office, he found that his mentor wasn't there. He wasn't surprised; it was very unusual for Willy NOT to be late! So, he sat down on Willy's desk chair and made himself comfortable.

As soon as Charlie sat down, he noticed a large photo album in front of him. It was open, displaying a picture of a baby. The baby was wrapped in a pale blue blanket, so Charlie assumed it was a little boy. The baby's hair was chocolate brown and his skin was quite pale. His eyes were closed and he was sucking his thumb. "AW!" crooned Charlie. There was something oddly familiar about the baby in the picture, but Charlie couldn't quite figure it out. Then, suddenly, he caught sight of something he hadn't noticed before. The blanket was embroidered with an initial, the letter W.

Charlie gasped. "Mr. Wonka?" he breathed. "You little snoop!" said a voice. Charlie screamed and jumped a mile. He very nearly fell off the chair in the process! Then, he heard a very familiar girlish giggle. "Willy, don't scare me like that!" Charlie exclaimed. "Serves you right, you little booger!" Willy replied before giggling again. Charlie could tell that Willy wasn't really mad at him (not that the Chocolatier got mad very often, anyway). "That's you, isn't it?" Charlie asked, indicating the picture. Willy turned bright red. "You're mumbling!" he said.

"Willy, what do you have against babies anyway?" Charlie asked. "I told you before, they're gross!" said Willy. "Willy…." Charlie began. "Why does your mother have to be…what's it called?" Willy asked. Charlie couldn't help but giggle. "Pregnant, Willy, my mother is pregnant," he said. "I wish she weren't!" Willy moaned. Charlie had to remind himself that the Chocolatier was simply grossed out by babies, and wasn't trying to be mean.

"I know, but she is. Trust me, Willy, everything will be fine," said Charlie. "No it won't! It'll be a disaster!" cried Willy. "Honestly, Willy! It's not like we're asking you to change diapers or anything!" exclaimed Charlie. Willy turned green. The very idea made him want to throw up! "EW! Charlie, that's DISGUSTING!" he cried. "Don't worry, Willy. You've got nine months to prepare," said Charlie. "Lucky me!" groaned Willy.

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise!

**Chapter 4 preview: **Willy is the victim of one of Mrs. Bucket's mood swings!


	4. Chapter 4: Mood Swings

**Disclaimer:** It's called FanFiction for a reason, right? The only thing I own is the Bucket baby.

**A/n: **As usual, thanks for reviewing! I love reviews, and they inspire me to write more, so please keep 'em coming! Of course, you know what I'll do with flames!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mood Swings**

That night, Willy was actually early for supper with the Buckets. "Hi, Willy!" Charlie cheerfully greeted his mentor. Willy smiled. "Hey, squirt!" he said ("Squirt" was Willy's special nickname for Charlie). "Would you mind helping me set the table?" Charlie asked. "Of course not!" responded Willy as he grabbed a handful of silverware. Willy and Charlie talked excitedly about their latest inventions while they worked. Suddenly, without warning, Willy gasped and dropped the bowl he was holding. It hit the floor and shattered.

"Willy, you klutz! Just look at what you did!" Mrs. Bucket exploded. Willy was shocked. He had never, ever, EVER, heard Mrs. Bucket yell before! In fact, he had rarely even seen her get mad! "Mrs. Bucket, I…" Willy stammered. "You have officially worn out your welcome! You can just get your own supper!" snapped Mrs. Bucket. "What did you say?" Willy gasped. "Get out, NOW!" screamed Mrs. Bucket. Willy obeyed, fighting back tears.

When he reached his private quarters, Willy threw himself on his bed, buried his face in the pillows, and began to sob. He couldn't believe he was crying. He NEVER cried. When Willy was a kid, his father had always told him, "Boys don't cry!". Willy shuddered as he remembered his childhood and the way his father had treated him. The strictness, the harsh words, the beatings… Just thinking about it made Willy cry even harder. "Stop that! Boys don't cry!" Willy told himself. He was disgusted with himself. What a baby he was, to be carrying on like this. He wanted to slap himself.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Go away!" Willy said. "Willy, it's me," said a very familiar female voice. "Mrs. Bucket?" Willy asked. "Yes, and I'd like to talk to you," replied Mrs. Bucket. "Okay, come on in," said Willy. Mrs. Bucket came in and walked over to Willy's bed. Willy tried to hide his tear-stained face before Mrs. Bucket could see him crying. "I'm sorry!" he cried.

"No, Willy, I'm the one that's sorry. I should never have yelled at you like that," said Mrs. Bucket. "You-you've never yelled at me like that before," said Willy. Mrs. Bucket sighed. "I know. I should have warned you before," she said. "What do you mean?" Willy asked. "Willy, often times, when women are pregnant, they get very moody," Mrs. Bucket explained. "Why?" asked Willy. "It has to do with all the hormones my body is producing right now," she said. Willy looked bewildered.

"Horror-mines? What are Horror-mines?" he asked. Mrs. Bucket had to stifle a giggle. "They're called Hormones, Willy, and they're…well, they're special chemicals that our bodies make. Generally, they make us feel a certain way. Usually, it's a pleasant feeling, like being in love…" she began. "Like Endorphins?" Willy interrupted. Mrs. Bucket smiled. "Exactly! Endorphins are a type of hormone! Some hormones, however, cause unpleasant feelings, such as moodiness," she said. "Oh," said Willy.

Suddenly, Willy started to look uncomfortable. "You're not going to yell at me again, are you?" he asked. "Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best not to," she said. "Mrs. Bucket?" Willy asked. "Yes, Willy?" said Mrs. Bucket. "I'm a bad boy!" Willy cried. Mrs. Bucket was shocked. "What on earth makes you think that?" she asked. "Because, I've been crying!" exclaimed Willy. "Crying doesn't make you bad, Willy," said Mrs. Bucket. "Yes it does! My d-d-d…well, you know, _him_…he always told me that boys don't cry!" wailed Willy.

Mrs. Bucket felt bad for the Chocolatier. No wonder he was so upset! "Willy, your father was wrong. Everyone cries sometimes; boys, girls, men, women…even Chocolatiers," said Mrs. Bucket. Then, she gave Willy a hug. Willy stiffened at first, but then he (rather awkwardly) returned the hug. "Are you going to be all right?" Mrs. Bucket asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine," Willy assured her. "Okay, then," said Mrs. Bucket. Just before she left, she leaned over and gave Willy a quick kiss on the cheek. As she headed for the glass elevator, she could hear a very loud, "EW!"

* * *

**A/n: **Hope you liked it! Oh, and don't worry; Mrs. Bucket isn't falling for Willy or anything like that. The kiss on the cheek was meant as a motherly gesture. Also, for those of you wondering what caused Willy to gasp and drop that bowl, that will be revealed in a later chapter!

**Chapter 5 preview: **Willy has a flashback that reveals part of the reason he dislikes babies so much.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare in the Inventing R

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…I don't own anything except the Bucket baby.

**A/n:** As usual, thanks for reviewing! You know I love reviews, so please keep 'em coming! I shouldn't even have to remind you what I'll do with flames anymore!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nightmare in the Inventing Room**

As usual, Willy stayed up late that night, working on his and Charlie's latest inventions. The Chocolatier was quite the night owl, and did some of his best thinking in the late night/early morning hours. That night, however, he was unusually tired for some reason. As a result, he ended up falling asleep in the middle of the Inventing Room (luckily, he wasn't near any of the machines!)! Before long, he started to dream…..

"_Why can't I just go with you?" eight-year-old Willy Wonka asked his father. "Willy, you know you have to stay here. Besides, you'd be bored out of your mind!" replied Wilbur, who was about to leave for a Dentists' convention. Willy knew there was no way he could change his father's mind. He just didn't want to stay with… "We're here!" called out a sickeningly cheerful voice. _

_It was Willy's Aunt Wanda, Wilbur's younger sister. She had brought her baby girl, Wilma, with her. They were going to stay with Willy while his father was at the convention. "Well, I'll be off, then! Willy, you be good for your Aunt, and remember, no candy!" said Wilbur. "Don't you worry about a thing! I'll take good care of Willy for you!" Aunt Wanda assured Wilbur as he left. Willy sighed inwardly. As far as he was concerned, his Aunt was worse than his father. She was constantly treating him like a baby, for one thing. For another, she was way too "touchy". She was always trying to hug him and kiss him and it drove him crazy! Worst of all, now she had that baby!_

"_Hi, Aunt Wanda!" Willy said politely. "Willy, aren't you going to greet your little cousin?" Aunt Wanda chided him. Honestly, she was always after him about something! "Hi, Wilma," said Willy. The moment Wilma caught sight of Willy, she burst into tears. Willy covered his ears. "What did I do?" he asked. Aunt Wanda, however, paid no attention to him. "Sssh! It's okay! Did cousin Willy's mean old braces scare you?" she crooned to Wilma._

_Things went from bad to worse. When Aunt Wanda insisted that Willy hold Wilma, the baby had pulled his hair and then spit up all over him. And, of course, she cried the entire time! Another time, Willy was unlucky enough to be in the room while Wilma was having her diaper changed. He was so grossed out, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. Once, when Wilma was napping, Willy asked her, "Why do you have to be so gross?" Of course, Aunt Wanda picked that moment to walk into the room. "Willy Wonka! Shame on you! You know better than to be mean to your cousin!" she exclaimed. Then, she spanked Willy and sent him to his room. "I hate babies!" Willy yelled…_

"Mr. Wonka!" Willy awoke with a start. To his surprise, Charlie was standing next to him. "Charlie, what are you doing in my bedroom?" he asked. Charlie laughed. "Willy, we're not in your bedroom. You fell asleep in the Inventing Room!" he replied. Willy looked around. "Well, how about that!" he said. "You looked so cute, sleeping like a baby!" said Charlie. "Don't mention that word to me!" Willy exclaimed. "Why?" Charlie asked. "Ireally don'twant to talk about it," said Willy.

* * *

**A/n: **Hope you enjoyed it! As for Willy's relativesalso having names that start with W, I just thought it would be fun to give all the Wonkas W names! Please review! 

**Chapter 6 preview: **Mrs. Bucket is now about 6 months pregnant, and she convinces Willy to run some errands in town for her. As you can imagine, this has some hilarious results!


	6. Chapter 6: Errand Boy

**Disclaimer:** The Bucket Baby is the only thing I own.

**A/n:** As usual, thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Please keep 'em coming! Flames…do I even have to say it? Also, I just realized that I've never specified which version of CATCF this is based on. Well, you've probably already figured it out, but just in case…it's based on the 2005 version of CATCF. Well, here's Chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Errand Boy**

Six months had gone by since Mr. and Mrs. Bucket's big announcement and it was now summertime. This particular summer had been particularly hot and muggy, which was especially hard on Mrs. Bucket. Of course, to make matters worse, the factory was always kept warm because of the Oompa Loompas. Luckily for Mrs. Bucket, the Buckets' house was one of the few places in the factory that had air conditioning! Anyway, one extremely hot day, shortly after breakfast, Mrs. Bucket asked Willy if she could speak with him.

"Willy, I need to ask you a big favor," said Mrs. Bucket. "Yeah?" said Willy. "Well, I need to run some errands in town," said Mrs. Bucket. "So?" Willy asked. "Well, now that I'm six months pregnant, it's getting very hard for me to go out. Plus, the heat isn't good for me, or the baby," said Mrs. Bucket. Willy just looked at her in confusion. "Willy, I was wondering if you could run the errands for me," she blurted out.

"Me, run errands for you, in town, where there's tons of people and germs?" Willy asked. "Well, yes," said Mrs. Bucket. "No way!" Willy exclaimed. "Willy, Mr. Bucket is at work, the grandparents are all too old to run errands, and Charlie is too young to do some of the stuff I need done. Therefore, you're the only one that can do it," explained Mrs. Bucket. "But…but…" Willy spluttered. Mrs. Bucket sighed. She couldn't believe what she was about to resort to. "Willy, if you run the errands for me, I'll let Charlie stay up late to work with you," she said. Willy clapped his hands and giggled happily. He always hated that Mrs. Bucket made Charlie go to bed so early. "Okay, I'll do it!" he said. "Thank you, Willy. Now, here's a list of things I need done," said Mrs. Bucket, handing Willy a list.

A few minutes later, dressed in his black overcoat and sun goggles, Willy bravely headed into town. "Pick up Mr. Bucket's suit at the cleaners," Willy read aloud from the list. Nervously, he headed into the cleaners. "Um, I'm here to pick up a suit for Mr. Bucket," he said timidly. A few minutes later, he gratefully walked out with the suit.

"Pick up the following items from the grocery store," Willy read. Sighing, he went in to the grocery store. After picking up a cart, he looked at the items on the list. The first one was: "Breakfast cereal". "EW! Don't they know what that stuff's made out of!" Willy exclaimed loudly. Several other customers turned and looked at him oddly.

Giggling, Willy decided to ignore the breakfast cereal. As he started collecting the other items on the list, he heard a little girl's voice screaming, "MOMMY, I WANT A WONKA BAR!" "Ugh! Reminds me of that foot-wart girl!" Willy muttered to himself. As he headed into the pasta aisle, he heard the dreaded sound of a baby crying. "Owwie! My poor ears!" moaned Willy as he covered his ears. Apparently, he said that a little too loudly, because the baby's mother turned and glared at him.

Not long after the crying incident, the worst thing that Willy could imagine happening to him happened. A little girl spotted him (not the one that had been yelling for the Wonka Bar earlier). Somehow, she managed to recognize him, even with his coat and goggles on. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, just like Violet Beauregarde had done. "WILLY WONKA!" she screamed, practically right in the Chocolatier's ear.

Startled, Willy backed away from the girl…and crashed right into a huge display of his own products! Wonka Bars, gobstoppers, and all sorts of other Wonka candy spilled all over the place. Willy's face was as red as a tomato. Just then, the girl's father came up to him. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. You see, my daughter loves Wonka's candies, and has always wanted to meet him. In her excitement, she mistook you for him," he apologized. "Yeah…uh…happens all the time!" Willy lied. Not long after that, Willy finished the grocery shopping.

Never in his life had Willy been so relieved to get back to his factory. "I'm back, Mrs. Bucket," he said. "Thanks, Willy, I really appreciate it," said Mrs. Bucket. "Just, don't make me do it again, 'kay?" said Willy.

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

**Chapter 7 preview: **Mrs. Bucket and Willy discuss Willy's fears about the baby, and Willy gets himself into some minor trouble in the Chocolate Room!


	7. Chapter 7: Chat in the Chocolate Room

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except the Bucket baby.

**A/n: **Keep those reviews coming, please! They're what keep me writing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chat in the Chocolate Room**

Charlie had been just as thrilled as Willy when his mother told him he could stay up late that night. He loved working on candy creations with Willy. The two of them worked far into the night. In fact, when Mrs. Bucket got up the next morning to get breakfast started, she realized that Charlie wasn't there.

"Don't tell me they never went to bed!" she groaned. Mrs. Bucket knew Charlie and Willy would be in the Inventing Room, so that's where she headed. When she got there, a rather funny and cute sight met her eyes. Charlie and Willy were both fast asleep. They were sitting at one of the many tables that were in the inventing room. Well, Willy was sitting. Charlie had fallen over, and his head was resting in Willy's lap! What was even funnier, however, was that Willy had one arm loosely draped over Charlie's shoulders!

Mrs. Bucket knew the Chocolatier would probably be horrified if he knew he was actually touching somebody (not to mention the fact that his mouth was wide open and he was snoring loudly). As much as she knew it would embarrass Charlie and Willy later, Mrs. Bucket couldn't help but snap a picture. "Willy! Charlie! Wake-up, sleepyheads!" she called out. Charlie woke up first. When he noticed that his head was on his mentor's lap, he blushed and sat up in a hurry. The motion was enough to wake Willy. "Good morning, Mom," Charlie said sleepily. "Did we fall asleep in the Inventing Room?" Willy asked. Mrs. Bucket stifled a giggle. "Yes, you did. Now, it's time for breakfast," she said.

Willy looked down at the outfit he had slept in all night. "Ugh! Just let me get changed first!" he said. So, Charlie and Mrs. Bucket headed back to the Buckets' house. As soon as Willy finished changing, he joined them. During breakfast, Mrs. Bucket noticed that Willy wasn't being himself. "Willy, is something bothering you?" she asked gently. Willy glanced around the table at the other Buckets. "No, not at all," said Willy, not sounding like he meant it at all. Mrs. Bucket realized that Willy would probably feel more comfortable talking to her privately. "Willy, would you like to go for a walk in the Chocolate Room?" she asked. "'Kay," said Willy.

Once they were out of the house (and out of earshot of the people inside it), Mrs. Bucket asked, "Willy, what's the matter?" Willy sighed. "I know this is mean, but I kinda…well, I kinda wish that you…" he stammered. "That I wasn't pregnant," Mrs. Bucket finished for him. "Yeah, that," Willy said nervously. "Willy, I know you're not used to having a baby around. To tell you the truth, none of us really are. After all, it has been over ten years since Charlie was born! We're all going to have to make some adjustments," said Mrs. Bucket.

"Why do babies have to cry, anyway?" asked Willy. "Because that's the only way they can communicate," explained Mrs. Bucket. "I bet I never cried when I was a baby!" Willy insisted. "Willy, of course you did! It was the only way you could let someone know when you were hungry, bored, cold, hot, sad, afraid, or wet. And those are only a few of the reasons babies cry," said Mrs. Bucket. "Oh," said Willy.

Suddenly, Mrs. Bucket remembered something important. "Willy, isn't your birthday this week?" she asked. Willy hadn't thought about his birthday in years. He hadn't exactly seen any reason to celebrate it back when he lived alone in the factory, with only the Oompa Loompas for company. So, naturally, Mrs. Bucket's question caught him off-guard. He was so surprised that he tripped and fell…right into the Chocolate River!

Luckily, Willy was a very good swimmer, so he got himself out of the river in no time. "EW!" he groaned, both at the thought of having ruined an outfit and the fact that he had just contaminated his own river. "Willy, are you all right?" Mrs. Bucket asked. "I am, but the river's not. I'm going to have to have the Oompa Loompa's drain it! What a waste of chocolate!" Willy moaned. "Willy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that," Mrs. Bucket apologized. "I haven't thought about my birthday for a long time," said Willy. "I bet you haven't!" said Mrs. Bucket. Willy looked down at his chocolate-coated outfit. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go take a shower," he said.

* * *

**A/n: **I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope that Willy wasn't too OOC this chapter. Oh, and yes, I have decided that Charlie was about 10 years old in the movie, so I am making him that age in this story (which takes place right after the movie). As usual, please review.

**Chapter 8 preview: **The Buckets (and Willy) find out some very interesting news about Mrs. Bucket's pregnancy!


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise! Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story, except for the Bucket baby.

**A/n:** I know I told you last chapter that this chapter was going to be about the Buckets planning a surprise birthday party for Willy. However, thanks to a great idea one of my lovely reviewers had (this reviewer will be credited at the end of the chapter, by the way), I have decided to post-pone the party planning until the next chapter. Instead, this chapter will be about the Buckets (and Willy, of course) discovering something very interesting about Mrs. Bucket's pregnancy. Well, enjoy! Oh, and as usual, please review (you know I love reviews)! As for flames, well, you know:-)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Surprise, Surprise!**

"Oh, snozwangers! Am I EVER going to get this right?" exclaimed a very frustrated Willy Wonka. It was the day after his accidental swim in the Chocolate River, and he and Charlie were, as usual, in the Inventing Room. At that particular moment, they had been working on the three-course dinner gum. Unfortunately, they STILL couldn't get it right! The only improvement was that it didn't turn the Oompa Loompa testers into blueberries anymore.

Instead, it turned them into Strawberries! "Well, look on the bright side, Willy! At least they're not turning into snozberries!" Charlie pointed out. For some reason, Willy blushed and let out a nervous giggle. Charlie gave him an odd look. "Um, I really don't want to talk about it," said the Chocolatier. Charlie just shrugged.

After a few more failed attempts at fixing the gum, Willy and Charlie decided to give up (until the next day, anyway!). They headed over to one of the "Inventing Tables". These tables were where Willy and Charlie worked on their plans for their latest candies. "Charlie, what do you think about Eatable Silverware?" Willy asked. "You know, that's not a half-bad idea!" said Charlie. "Of course it's a good idea! It was mine, wasn't it?" replied Willy. Charlie couldn't help but giggle. "Now, how to make it…" Willy mumbled, mostly to himself.

As Willy and Charlie worked on the design for the Eatable Silverware, they talked. "So, Charlie, how's your m-m-m- _Her_…how she's doing?" Willy asked Charlie. "She's doing pretty good. She had a doctor's appointment today," replied Charlie. "EW!" said Willy, a look of horror on his face. "Willy, she's not sick or anything! She just has to go and get a check-up every now and then, just to make sure she and the baby are okay," Charlie reminded his mentor.

"I know that, Charlie! It's just the idea of d-d-d-d…." Willy stammered. "Doctors?" Charlie suggested. "Yeah, them. You know, they're always poking you and prodding and you and touching you in extremely personal places…Not to mention all those needles! It's just…EW!" said Willy, looking absolutely disgusted. "So, what flavor do you think we should give the Eatable Silverware?" Charlie asked, changing the subject. Willy looked extremely relieved as they went back to talking about their current project.

That evening, Willy was so engrossed in the Eatable Silverware project that Charlie had to practically drag him to dinner! Dinner that night was pizza, a mutual favorite of Charlie and Willy. This made them happy, because Mrs. Bucket didn't approve of having pizza very often. "This looks delicious, Mrs. Bucket!" Willy exclaimed. Then, he hungrily bit into his pizza slice. Unfortunately, the pizza was still a little too hot.

"OW! HOT!" cried Willy, quickly dropping the pizza slice back on his plate. He didn't notice the gooey, melted strings of mozzarella cheese trailing from his mouth to the pizza. "Very attractive, Willy!" Charlie said sarcastically. Willy looked down at his pizza slice and giggled nervously. Blushing, he used his napkin to wipe off the cheese strings. "You know, pizza's really weird!" he said.

Suddenly, Mrs. Bucket cleared her throat. Everybody looked at her expectantly. "As you know, I had a doctor's appointment today," she said. Charlie was confused. What was so special about a doctor's appointment? And why was his father grinning like a maniac? "What Mrs. Bucket is trying to say is that she found out…" Mr. Bucket began. "We're having twins!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed happily. This announcement was greeted with stunned silence. Two seconds later, it was broken by a loud THUD! Willy Wonka had fainted.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just couldn't help myself! I'd like to thank Megan the Phantom Girlie for the suggesting that Mrs. Bucket should have twins. As always, please keep those reviews coming!

**Chapter 9 preview:** The Buckets plan a surprise birthday party for Willy!


	9. Chapter 9: Panic and Birthday Plans

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this story is mine, except for the Bucket babies.

**A/n:** Please review! Your reviews are what keep me writing!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Panic and Birthday Plans**

As soon as she realized that Willy had fainted, Mrs. Bucket sat down on the floor (since bending over was out of the question, given her current state) and began feeling his head for any bumps or swelling. Luckily, there were none. "We should really take him to his bedroom," said Mrs. Bucket. Before anybody could say anything more, Charlie ran out the door.

About two minutes later, Charlie returned with a small group of Oompa Loompas. Without saying a word, the Oompa Loompas lifted the Chocolatier and carried him out of the house. "Mom, may I go with them? Willy's probably going to need someone to talk to once he wakes up," said Charlie. Mrs. Bucket nodded.

After Charlie had left, the rest of the Buckets resumed their supper. "Did any of you know that Willy's birthday is coming up?" asked Mrs. Bucket. Mr. Bucket, Grandpa George, and Grandma Josephine shook their heads (and Grandma Georgina said that kittens were lovely), but Grandpa Joe nodded. "Well, I was thinking that we should throw him a surprise party," said Mrs. Bucket.

"That's a great idea! Willy loves surprises!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. "Why don't we hold it in the Chocolate Room?" suggested Mr. Bucket. "Perfect! We can decorate the entire room, and, because we'll have enough space, we can invite the Oompa Loompas!" said Mrs. Bucket. "Shouldn't we invite Willy's father, too?" asked Mr. Bucket. "Well, they do seem to be on pretty good terms now, so I guess it'd be okay," said Mrs. Bucket.

Meanwhile, Willy Wonka was just waking up. He was confused. He clearly remembered that he had been eating dinner with the Buckets, but now he was in his bedroom! And why did he suddenly have a headache? Willy caught sight of Charlie and asked, "What happened?" "You fainted, Willy," Charlie explained. Suddenly, it all came back to Willy. He remembered what Mrs. Bucket had announced and groaned loudly.

"I'm going to have to deal with TWO babies in my factory?" he wailed. "I'm afraid so, Willy," Charlie said. "This is awful!" Willy moaned. "Willy, relax! Everything will be fine. Who knows, maybe you'll actually enjoy having babies around!" said Charlie. "Yeah, right! I told you before, babies are icky!" Willy retorted. "Willy, trust me, it's going to be okay," said Charlie. Willy sighed. What had he done to deserve this?

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please keep those reviews coming!

**Chapter 10 preview:** It's Willy's Birthday!


	10. Chapter 10: Chocolate Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this story is mine, except for the Bucket babies.

**A/n: **I WOULD thank my reviewers for the last chapter, but there weren't any! Your reviews inspire me to write more, so please keep them coming! Oh, and you'll get a hug from Willy (IF I can get him to stop saying, "EW!" that is!) and a Wonka bar if you review!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chocolate Surprise**

The next day, Willy woke up bright and early (not that this was any big surprise; the Chocolatier was usually an early-riser). Despite the awful (in his opinion) news that Mrs. Bucket had announced last night, he was in a terrific mood. "Good morning, star shine! The Earth says Hello!" he said to no one in particular. He took off his pajamas and stepped into the shower.

Ordinarily, Willy considered himself a horrible singer. He tried to avoid singing at all costs, including in the shower. However, that morning he was so cheerful that he belted out his Welcome Song at the top of his lungs! In fact, he was still singing as he stepped out of the shower! Happily, the Chocolatier began to dance around the bathroom.

Unfortunately, he got a little carried away and bumped into a shelf, sending various toiletries to the floor (including a bottle of Hair Cream and a roll of Marshmallow Toilet Paper)! He giggled nervously. "Oops!" he said as he started to pick up the things he had knocked over.

Not too much later, Willy was dressed and ready to head to the Chocolate Room for breakfast with the Buckets. He stepped into the Glass Elevator and pressed the button for the Chocolate Room. To his great surprise, nothing happened. Then there was a dinging sounded and a message flashed across the info screen at the top of the elevator: **Elevator out of order**.

"Stubborn little booger!" Willy scolded the elevator. He stepped back out of the elevator, nearly tripping over an Oompa Loompa! "What are you doing here?" Willy asked the Oompa Loompa. The Oompa Loompa just smiled and gestured for Willy to follow him. A few minutes later, they arrived at Willy's personal dining room. To the Chocolatier's great surprise, Charlie was at the table.

"Aren't you going to sit down and eat?" Charlie asked, motioning the empty chair across from him. Stunned, Willy did so. "Charlie, the glass elevator isn't working today. Isn't that weird?" he told Charlie. "Yeah, just a slight malfunction. Don't worry, the Oompa Loompas are already at work fixing it," said Charlie. Willy thought he saw a trace of smirk on the boy's face, but dismissed it. He was probably just seeing things. "Yeah, but what are we supposed to do? We're sort of stuck until the elevator's fixed," Willy pointed out (of course, there were stairs in the factory, but getting around that way would take nearly the whole day!).

"Well, we can still brainstorm, can't we?" Charlie asked. Willy grinned. "You bet we can!" he exclaimed happily. They became so engrossed talking about candy ideas that they soon lost track of time. Suddenly, an Oompa Loompa came into the room. "Oh, my goodness!" exclaimed Charlie. "What is it, Charlie?" Willy asked, sounding confused. "Oh, uh, the elevator's fixed!" Charlie exclaimed. "Fantastic!" exclaimed Willy. The two hopped into the elevator. Willy reached for the Inventing Room button, but Charlie stopped him. "Let's go to the Chocolate Room first," he suggested. "'Kay," said Willy.

Before long, they reached the Chocolate Room. They stepped out of the elevator and Willy's jaw dropped in surprise. The entire room was decorated with candy balloons, candy streamers, and various other candy decorations! Before Willy could say a word, however, a bunch of Oompa Loompa's began singing his Welcome Song! "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WILLY!" shouted a bunch of voices. It was then that Willy noticed the rest of Charlie's family.

"Wow! I…this is…thank you!" Willy exclaimed. Charlie smiled. "The elevator wasn't REALLY broken before, you know. We just had to keep you out of here," he said. "I'm glad you like it!" said Mrs. Bucket. "Happy birthday, son!" said a deep, male voice. For the first time, Willy noticed his father. "Hi, Dad!" he said (for some reason, he had no trouble saying the word dad TO his dad, even though he had trouble saying it to other people).

Willy, his dad, and the Bucket family sat down to a delicious lunch that the Oompa Loompas had prepared. Then, it was time to open presents. His father gave him a card and a container of floss ("I see you still aren't flossing, Willy," Wilbur Wonka had told his son); Grandma Georgina gave him a scarf; Grandma Josephine gave him a pair of socks; Grandpa George gave him a book (entitled: _365 Uses for Chocolate_); Grandpa Joe gave him a new top hat; Mr. Bucket gave him a new pair of gloves; and Mrs. Bucket gave him a sweater that she had knit herself.

It was Charlie's gift, however, that Willy liked the most. Charlie had given his mentor a replica of his W brooch, made out of candy. "Thanks, everyone!" said Willy. "Don't mention it, Willy," said Mrs. Bucket. As far as Willy was concerned, this was the best birthday he had ever had!

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed it! About the Marshmallow Toilet Paper: there is actually a button in the glass elevator that says that! As always, please review!

**Chapter 11 preview:** The Buckets (and Willy) talk about the impending birth of the twins, and we learn what happened to the Chocolatier's mother.


	11. Chapter 11: A Mother's Love

**Disclaimer:** Other than the Bucket babies, nothing in this story is mine.

**A/n: **As always, thanks to my lovely reviewers! You know I love reviews, so please keep 'em coming! Oh, and if you review, you'll get a Wonka bar and a hug from Willy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Mother's Love**

It was two months after Willy's birthday, and Mrs. Bucket was now eight months pregnant. It was noon, and, as usual, Willy had joined the Buckets for lunch (except for Mr. Bucket, who was working at the toothpaste factory). "Just think, it won't be to much longer and the twins will be here!" Charlie commented. "Please, don't remind me!" Willy moaned. "I have to admit, I am a little concerned about how I'm going to get to the hospital when the time comes," said Mrs. Bucket.

She had a point. The Buckets didn't own a car (the toothpaste factory where Mr. Bucket worked was within walking distance of the chocolate factory), and there was no way Mrs. Bucket was going to ride in the glass elevator! "The hospital?" Willy asked, sounding horrified. "Well, yes, Willy. When the time comes for the babies to born, I'll need to go to the hospital so the doctors can help," Mrs. Bucket explained.

"But you can't leave the factory!" exclaimed Willy. "Willy…" began Mrs. Bucket, but Willy interrupted her. "It'll just attract all sorts of attention!" he wailed. Mrs. Bucket sighed. "Well…" she started to say, but, once again, Willy interrupted her. "I'm sure some of the Oompa Loompa midwives could help you," he said. "Well, all right," Mrs. Bucket finally agreed. Suddenly, Willy looked very worried. "Mrs. Bucket, when the babies are born, well…you're not going to die, are you?" he asked.

Needless to say, no one had been expecting that question! "How dare you suggest that my daughter…" Grandpa George began ranting. "Dad, please!" Mrs. Bucket said sternly. "Willy, why on earth do you think my mom is going to die in childbirth?" Charlie asked. "Because…because…I don't want to talk about it, 'kay?" Willy stammered. Then, without another word, he got up and ran out of the house.

"I'll be back in a little while," Mrs. Bucket told her family as she headed out of the house. As she stepped out into the Chocolate Room, she heard loud sobs. She followed them, and found Willy sitting near the Chocolate River. His head was in his hands and he was crying. "Willy?" Mrs. Bucket said softly.

The Chocolatier removed his head from his purple-gloved hands and looked up at Mrs. Bucket. "I…she…it's all my fault!" he wailed. "Willy, what's the matter?" Mrs. Bucket asked. "My m-m-m-, my m-m-m-" Willy stammered. "Your mother?" asked Mrs. Bucket. "Yeah, her. She died!" Willy wailed. "How did she die?" Mrs. Bucket asked gently. "W-w-when she was h-h-having m-m-me!" Willy sobbed. Suddenly, Mrs. Bucket understood what was going on. She opened up her arms. Without hesitating, Willy threw himself into them. Mrs. Bucket gently rocked the Chocolatier back and forth and rubbed his back while he sobbed into her shoulder.

Finally, Willy's sobs grew quieter. "Willy, I don't know why your mother died in childbirth, but, whatever the reason, it wasn't your fault," Mrs. Bucket said gently. "It wasn't?" Willy asked. "Of course not, Willy!" said Mrs. Bucket. "Oh," said Willy. "That said, I'm probably not going to die in childbirth. Most women don't," Mrs. Bucket assured the Chocolatier. "Thank goodness!" said Willy.

A few minutes later, Willy and Mrs. Bucket headed back to the Buckets' house. "We're back!" said Mrs. Bucket. "Is everything okay?" Grandpa Joe asked. "It is now. Willy was just concerned about the twins' birth, that's all," said Mrs. Bucket. "Hey, squirt, want to go work on some of our new inventions?" Willy asked Charlie. Charlie smiled, relieved to see that his mentor was back to normal (well, normal for him, anyway). "You bet!" he said.

* * *

**A/n: **As always, I hoped you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, about Willy allowing Mrs. Bucket to hold him. I know he doesn't usually like being touched, but I figured that even he needs to be comforted sometimes! Anyway, please review!

**Chapter 12 preview: **Willy "helps" the Buckets prepare for the twins' arrival!


	12. Chapter 12: Last Minute Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Other than the Bucket twins, I don't own anything in this story.

**A/n: **Sorry about the long wait! As usual, thanks for reviewing! Please keep those reviews coming!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Last-minute Preparations**

Now that Mrs. Bucket had convinced him that most women don't die in childbirth, Willy was in a much better mood. He still wasn't exactly thrilled about the impending birth of the twins, but he tried not let it bother him too much. One day, while he was eating lunch with the Buckets (minus Mr. Bucket, who was, as usual, at his job at the toothpaste factory), Mrs. Bucket suddenly said, "We really need to get ready!"

Willy was confused. "Ready for what?" he asked. "Ready for the twins, Willy. They'll be here before you know it!" replied Mrs. Bucket. "Don't remind me!" moaned Willy. "It's high-time we start getting ready for them," said Mrs. Bucket, completely ignoring Willy. "I'll help you, Mom," Charlie offered. "That would be great!" said Mrs. Bucket. Then, they both looked at Willy.

The Chocolatier giggled nervously. "I…uh, need to go do something in the Inventing Room," he said. "Willy, Mom and I need your help," Charlie said. "Oh, all right!" Willy finally agreed. While Mrs. Bucket started sorting through some of Charlie's old baby things, Charlie and Willy began assembling the cribs.

It didn't take very long for Charlie to learn that, while Willy was very good at inventing and making candy, he was a pretty lousy mechanic. For one thing, he couldn't seem to make head nor tales of the assembly instructions! Luckily, Charlie was able to figure them out. Patiently, he talked Willy through each of the steps. Somehow, they managed to get the cribs put together properly!

Once Charlie and Willy were done with the cribs, Mrs. Bucket put them to work helping her sort through Charlie's baby things. Willy picked up what looked sort of like a weird towel. "What is this towel for?" he asked. "Uh, Willy, that's not a towel. It's a cloth diaper," said Mrs. Bucket (naturally, as poor as the Buckets had been when Charlie was a baby, disposable diapers had been out of the question). Willy dropped the diaper as if it had burned him. "EW! Gross!" he exclaimed, feeling slightly nauseated.

Charlie couldn't help but giggle. "Willy, relax! It's perfectly clean!" he said. "I don't care! It's still icky!" Willy insisted. Mrs. Bucket just shook her head. Charlie was folding some of his old baby clothes. "Was I really that tiny?" he asked. Mrs. Bucket smiled. "Yes, you were," she replied.

By that evening, just about everything was ready for the twins' arrival. During supper, Willy noticed that Mrs. Bucket seemed to be nervous about something. "Mrs. Bucket, are you all right?" he asked her.

"I'm just fine, Willy, but thanks for asking," said Mrs. Bucket. Truth be told, she was feeling a little uneasy. About what, she wasn't sure, but, at any rate, she certainly didn't need to worry Willy. "Willy's right, Mom. You do seem to be kind of nervous about something," spoke up Charlie. "How 'bout a walk in the Chocolate Room? Nothing like candy to cheer you up!" Willy suggested. "Great idea, Willy!" said Mrs. Bucket.

A few minutes later, Willy and Mrs. Bucket were walking around the Chocolate Room. Mrs. Bucket had to admit that being in the Chocolate Room did cheer her up. "Thanks for suggesting this, Willy. I feel a little better now," said Mrs. Bucket. "Well, you know, I come here a lot when something is bumming me out," Willy replied.

Suddenly, Mrs. Bucket stopped in her tracks. She was starting to feel pains in her abdomen; pains she hadn't felt since the day Charlie was born. "Oh, my!" she gasped. "Mrs. Bucket, is something wrong?" Willy asked. "Willy…I think it's time!" Mrs. Bucket said softly.

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry about the cliffhanger! I just couldn't resist! As usual, please review!

**Chapter 13 preview: **The twins are born!


	13. Chapter 13: Bundles of Joy

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this story is mine, except for the Bucket twins.

**A/n: **Well, the moment you've all been waiting for is here, the birth of the twins! At this point, I am thinking that I will have one more chapter after this and then an Epilogue. Unless you'd like me to continue it, that is! Well, enjoy! Oh, and you know I love reviews, so please review!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bundles of Joy**

"Time for what?" Willy asked, confused. Mrs. Bucket rested her hand on her gigantic belly. She didn't want to frighten the Chocolatier, but she knew she didn't have much choice. "Willy, it's time for the twins to be born," she said gently.

Willy's jaw dropped in surprise. Being, well, Willy Wonka, he immediately began to panic. "Don't you dare faint!" said a voice inside his head. "Oh, my! I…I don't know what to do!" cried Willy. Just then, a very familiar voice asked, "What's all the commotion about?"

"Charlie, oh thank goodness you're here!" Willy exclaimed. "Willy, is everything okay?" Charlie asked his mentor. "No! You're mother says it's time for the twins to be born and I don't know what to do and the Oompa Loompas are all on supper break and…" Willy said, sounding nervous as all-get out. Charlie held up his hand to stop his mentor. "Willy, relax! I know where the break room is. I'll just go there and get some Oompa Loompas," he said. "'Kay," said Willy.

Charlie ran off, leaving Willy alone with Mrs. Bucket (much to the Chocolatier's dismay). Suddenly, Mrs. Bucket let out a strange moaning sound. Willy looked at her and noticed that she looked like she was in pain. "Mrs. Bucket, are you okay?" Willy asked. Mrs. Bucket moaned again. "Is something wrong?" asked Willy. "Let's just say that having a baby, let alone two, isn't exactly easy!" replied Mrs. Bucket.

As Mrs. Bucket continued moaning, Willy couldn't help but feel bad for her. He could tell that she was really hurting. He hadn't realized that having a baby was so painful. Although Willy had never been very good at comforting others, he reached out and gently rested a hand on Mrs. Bucket's shoulder. "Um, don't worry, Mrs. Bucket. Just…try to calm down, 'kay?" he said soothingly. Mrs. Bucket managed a smile. "Thanks, Willy," she said.

At that moment, Charlie returned with several midwife Oompa Loompas in tow. "Okay, Mom, let's get you back to the house," said Charlie. Mrs. Bucket nodded and followed Charlie, Willy, and the midwife Oompa Loompas back to the Buckets' house. When Mr. Bucket caught sight of them, he was so surprised he nearly knocked his bowl of soup to the floor!

"Well, the big moment has finally arrived, I take it," said Mr. Bucket. "Yes, it has," replied Mrs. Bucket. Mr. Bucket turned to Charlie and Willy. "I think you two better go wait someplace else," he said. "Why don't we go to the Inventing Room?" suggested Charlie. "'Kay," said Willy.

Once Charlie and Willy reached the Inventing Room, Charlie noticed just how rattled his mentor was. "That was scary for you, wasn't it?" he asked. "Yes, it was. Especially when your she started, you know, moaning and stuff," said Willy. He didn't even want to mention the screams he had heard as they were getting into the glass elevator! "Well, Mom told me that giving birth can be very painful," said Charlie.

"I hope she'll be all right," Willy said nervously. Charlie knew that Willy must have been thinking of how his own mother had died in childbirth. "Of course she'll be all right!" Charlie assured his mentor. Willy, however, did not look convinced.

After what seemed like an eternity (during which Charlie and Willy talked about everything from the twins to hair toffee), an Oompa Loompa came into the Inventing Room. It was one of the midwives, and she was grinning broadly. "Are they here?" Charlie exclaimed. The Oompa Loompa just smiled and motioned for them to follow her.

The Oompa Loompa led Charlie and Willy back to the Chocolate Room. Right away, they could hear a tiny cry coming from the direction of the Buckets' house. Still grinning, the Oompa Loompa opened the door and ushered Charlie and Willy inside.

Mrs. Bucket was laying in bed, two tiny bundles cradled in her arms. Mr. Bucket was standing next to her, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Hi, Mom, hi Dad," Charlie said. "Yeah, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Bucket," Willy said shyly. Mrs. Bucket smiled and beckoned to them. Charlie and Willy stepped over to the bed.

Charlie and Willy looked at the two tiny babies in Mrs. Bucket's arms. One of them looked an awful lot like Charlie, with brown eyes and straight, brown hair. He or she was looking around the room contentedly. The other baby had blue eyes and curly, black hair like Mr. Bucket. Unlike his or her sibling, this baby was bawling its head off. To Charlie's surprise, however, Willy was not covering his ears. He was just looking at the babies in awe. "They're…they're so tiny!" he exclaimed. "Yes, they are," said Mrs. Bucket.

"So, are they boys or girls? And what are their names?" Charlie asked. "Well, this one's a girl, and her name is Jenny," said Mrs. Bucket, indicating the content baby. "And this one's a boy, and his name is Johnny," said Mr. Bucket, indicating the crying baby. "Cute names!" said Charlie. "Thanks!" said Mrs. Bucket. Charlie looked at the babies. "Hi, Jenny, hi, Johnny! I'm your big brother, Charlie," he said softly. Then, he turned to Willy. Or rather, where Willy had been. The Chocolatier had disappeared.

* * *

**A/n: **I hope you liked it! I also hope Willy wasn't too OOC this chapter! As usual, please review! Oh, and before I forget, I would like to thank **Megan the Phantom Girlie** for coming up with the names Jenny and Johnny for the twins. Clever idea (I can pretty much guess where you came up with the name Johnny)! I'd also like to give an honorable mention to **Me 4 Johnny D**. She (at least I'm assuming you're a she, Me 4 Johnny D. Please correct me if I'm wrong!) suggested the names Candy and Kane for the twins. I liked them, but Johnny and Jenny won out!

**Chapter 14 preview: **Willy adjusts to having babies in the factory, and Johnny has trouble with (according to Willy) "cow lick"! No one can seem to comfort him, except for one person. Who is that person? Well, you'll find out next chapter! Oh, and if you're confused as to what "cow lick" is, I promise it'll be explained next chapter:-)


	14. Chapter 14: Cow Lick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except for Johnny and Jenny Bucket. Oh, and I don't own the song _Good Morning Starshine_, either!

**A/n:** Sorry about the long wait! I would also like to thank all of my lovely reviewers for the last chapter! I'm so glad you liked the names I chose for the twins! Please keep those reviews coming!

* * *

**Chapter 14: "Cow Lick"**

Willy couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He hadn't meant to take off like that. It was just that, seeing the Buckets all together like that, as a family, made him feel like an intruder. He sighed as he slipped into his pajamas. He would have to remember to apologize to Charlie in the morning.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Willy groaned. Why was someone disturbing him at this hour? "Willy?" called a very familiar voice. Willy sighed and opened the door. "Charlie, what are you doing here?" he asked his heir.

When Charlie realized that his mentor was in his pajamas (which were silk, with pictures of various candies on them), he blushed crimson. "Sorry, Willy. I didn't realize you were in your pajamas," he apologized. "You're really weird!" giggled Willy. Charlie took that to mean that the Chocolatier wasn't angry at him.

"Willy, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, you just ran off all of a sudden," said Charlie. "I…I felt like I was intruding," Willy mumbled. Charlie had to resist the urge to tell Willy that he really shouldn't mumble. "Willy, you weren't intruding at all! You're part of our family now too, you know," Charlie assured the Chocolatier.

Now it was Willy's turn to blush. "Aw, shucks!" he said. "Willy, you're coming for breakfast tomorrow, right? I can't promise that Mom will make anything too fancy, but we'd love to have you," Charlie told the Chocolatier. "Sure I'll come!" agreed Willy. "Okay, then. Goodnight, Willy," said Charlie. "Goodnight, Charlie," said Willy.

After Charlie left, Willy got an idea. He called the Administrative Offices (luckily, the Oompa Loompas usually worked late) and set up a special surprise for the Buckets. Smiling, Willy climbed into bed.

The next morning, Willy got up bright and early (as usual). He clapped his hands together with excitement, thinking about the surprise he had planned. "Good morning, Starshine, the Earth says…" Willy began, just before running head-long into the Glass Elevator! "I've got to be more careful about where I park this thing!" he muttered to himself as he pressed the button for the Chocolate Room.

The minute Willy stepped into the Chocolate Room, he heard the sound of crying. Bracing himself, Willy headed to the Buckets' house. When got there, he saw, to his delight, a bunch of Oompa Loompas waiting for him. Each one was carrying a breakfast item. Smiling, Willy knocked on the door.

"Come in Willy!" Charlie said loudly, to be heard over the loud crying. Willy opened the door. "Know what? Know what! I had the Oompa Loompas make breakfast for you this morning!" he exclaimed. The group of Oompa Loompas entered and set the breakfast dishes on the table.

"Oh, Willy, this is lovely! Thank you!" exclaimed Mrs. Bucket. It was then that Willy noticed that Mrs. Bucket looked absolutely exhausted. "Mrs. Bucket, what happened to you?" he gasped. "Willy!" hissed Charlie. "It's okay, Charlie," Mrs. Bucket assured her son. Then, she turned to Willy. "Willy, I'm afraid Johnny has a bad case of colic," she told him.

Willy was confused. "Cow lick? How can he have a cow lick? I mean, have you seen his little noggin? There's hardly any hair on it!" he said. Despite her tired state, Mrs. Bucket had to stifle a giggle. "It's colic, Willy, not cow lick. It's basically a problem that babies sometimes have that makes them cry a lot, sometimes for hours on end," she explained.

Now that Willy thought about, he was pretty sure he remembered his f-f-father telling him that he had trouble with colic when he was baby. Willy cringed, picturing himself as a crying, screaming baby. It wasn't exactly a very pleasant image! "Why do babies get colic, anyway?" he asked. "No one really knows for sure," Mrs. Bucket told him.

"In any case, Johnny cried practically all night long, and HE still won't stop!" exclaimed Charlie. Then, before he could stop it, he let out a huge yawn. "Sorry about that! None of us got very much sleep last night. Poor Dad looked like a zombie when he left for the toothpaste factory this morning!" he said sheepishly.

"We've all tried to calm him down, but nothing seems to work!" Mrs. Bucket said, sounding very frustrated. "We've tried every trick in the book, too!" added Charlie.

"Finally, I just put him in his crib, because I didn't know what else to do!" wailed Mrs. Bucket, not seeming to care that she was about to break down in front of Willy.

Timidly, Willy walked over to the two cribs. Jenny was sleeping peacefully in hers, but Johnny was squirming and kicking and screaming his head off in his. "The only good thing about this is that Jenny has been very good so far," said Mrs. Bucket.

Suddenly, Willy surprised everyone, including himself, by taking Johnny into his arms. Almost immediately, the baby's sobs slowed down. He looked up at the Chocolatier with his big blue eyes. He wasn't quite sure who this strange man was that was holding him, but he looked kind and gentle, and he smelled sweet. Johnny felt safe in his arms.

"My goodness! Willy, what's your secret?" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed. "Huh?" said Willy. "Willy, you're the first person who's been able to get him to calm down," explained Mrs. Bucket. Willy couldn't believe his ears. HE had gotten a BABY to calm down? "Wow!" he exclaimed. By now, Johnny's sobs had faded into whimpers.

Willy carefully sat down in the rocker, with Johnny still in his arms. He rocked him back and forth and sang:

_Good morning starshine the earth says hello _

_You twinkle above us we twinkle below _

_Good morning starshine you lead us along _

_My love and me as we sing Our early morning singing song _

_Gliddy glub gloopy nibby nabby noopy _

_La la la lo lo Sabba sibby sabba nooby _

_abba nabba Le le lo lo Tooby ooby walla_

_nooby abba naba Early morning singing song _

_Good morning starshine his love in your sight _

_Reflecting your sunlight in my lover eyes _

_Good morning starshine so happy we'd be _

_My love and me as we sing Our early morning singing song _

_Gliddy glub gloopy nibby nabby noopy _

_La la la lo lo Sabba sibby sabba nooby _

_abba nabba Le le lo lo Tooby ooby walla_

_nooby abba naba Early morning singing song _

_Can't you hear me _

_Singing a song loving a song _

_Singing a song Loving a song laughing a song _

_Singing a song Sing a song song singing Song _

_song song sing Sing sing sing sing song Song _

_song song sing Sing sing sing sing song _

_Sing sing sing singing song... _

By the time Willy had finished singing, Johnny was fast asleep. "I think he likes you, Willy," said Mrs. Bucket. "Yeah, you really have the touch!" added Charlie. "Well, I AM an amazing Chocolatier!" Willy said proudly.

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed it! I have decided to have at least one more chapter before the epilogue. I just love writing this so much! As usual, I hope Willy didn't seem too OOC this chapter!

**Chapter 15 preview:** Charlie has some jealousy issues, and Willy still has a few things to get used to about having babies in the factory!


	15. Chapter 15: Sweet and Sour

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this story is mine, except for Johnny and Jenny Bucket.

**A/n:** Okay, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I've decided that this will be the last chapter of this story. The good news is that I am already planning on a sequel (which is why I decided not to have an Epilogue)! More info on that is at the bottom of the page! Oh, and, as usual, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sweet and Sour**

It was just after suppertime at the Buckets' house. Everyone had finished eating, and Willy was in the rocker, holding Johnny. Ever since the "cow lick" incident, the two had formed a close bond.

The same could not be said for Willy and Jenny. The one time Willy had held her, Jenny had managed to pull his hair, punch him in the nose, and spit up on him, all in less than ten minutes! Needless to say, Willy had been both annoyed and grossed out! Since then, he had made sure to keep his distance from Jenny.

As Mrs. Bucket washed the dishes, Charlie headed over to Willy and Johnny. Suddenly, Johnny reached out and tried to grab the Luminous Lolli that Charlie was sucking on! "GAH!" he burbled. Mrs. Bucket, despite the fact that she had been washing the dishes, was there in about two seconds. "No, no, Johnny! Candy isn't for babies!" she scolded gently as she intercepted the Lolli.

Now that the Lolli was safely out of Johnny's reach, Mrs. Bucket turned to her other son. "Charlie Bucket, you know better than to have candy around the babies!" she said sharply. "But, Mom…." Charlie began. "No buts', Charlie!" Mrs. Bucket said sternly. Then, she threw the Lolli in the garbage. "WAAAAAAH!" wailed Johnny. "Mom, what did you do that for?" exclaimed Charlie. "Until you learn more responsibility, I cannot allow you to have anymore Luminous Lollies!" Mrs. Bucket said firmly.

"This is all your fault!" Charlie angrily yelled at Johnny. Johnny burst into tears. "Charlie!" Mrs. Bucket gasped. "Well, it is his fault! If it weren't for him, I'd still have my Luminous Lolli!" Charlie insisted. Then, he turned to his baby brother again. "I wish you'd never been born!" he shouted in Johnny's face. This frightened Johnny and caused him to cry even harder. "Young man, go to your room this instant!" Mrs. Bucket ordered. Charlie did as he was told. After Charlie left, Mrs. Bucket turned to Willy. "I don't know what's gotten into him!" she told the Chocolatier. Willy shrugged.

The two turned their attention to Johnny, who was still wailing away. "Sssh…It's okay, Johnny, Willy's here!" Willy said soothingly. "And Charlie didn't mean it," Mrs. Bucket assured the baby. "Oh, yes I did!" Charlie yelled from his loft room. "Charlie, that's quite enough!" snapped Mrs. Bucket. "You may not be old enough for Luminous Lollies, but I think you're going to be a great Chocolatier someday!" Willy told Johnny.

When Charlie heard that, it felt as though Willy had stabbed him in the heart. He couldn't take it any more. "Charlie, in case you forgot, you're grounded!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed as Charlie ran down the stairs. "I don't care! I'm leaving!" Charlie yelled. Then, he turned to Willy. "And I never want to see you again!" he screamed at the Chocolatier.

Willy and Mrs. Bucket were both shocked. "What is going on with him?" Mrs. Bucket asked. Then, Willy surprised both himself and Mrs. Bucket by saying: "I'll go find him." Carefully, he got up out of the rocker and handed Johnny to Mrs. Bucket.

Willy headed for the Glass Elevator. Without even looking, he had known that Charlie wasn't in the Chocolate Room. He stepped into the elevator (miraculously, WITHOUT banging his head on it first!) and pressed the button marked: Down and Out.

Before long, Willy arrived at a small room. Down and Out was just what it sounded like, a room to come to when you felt really bad. Sure enough, Charlie was there. He was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Even though Charlie's back was to the Chocolatier, Willy could tell that he was crying. His thin body was shaking violently with sobs.

Hesitantly, Willy walked over to Charlie. "Charlie?" he said softly. "Go away!" cried Charlie. "Charlie, what's wrong?" Willy asked. "Like you care!" snapped Charlie. "Charlie, please, tell me what's bothering you. I don't like it when my heir is sad," pleaded Willy. For some reason, those words made Charlie cry even harder.

Willy knelt down and wrapped his arms around Charlie. "Sssh…It's all right. Don't cry, Charlie!" Willy said soothingly as he held the hysterical boy close. "I…I…You don't want me anymore!" Charlie wailed. "What do you mean?" asked Willy. "You w-w-w-want J-j-j-johnny to b-b-be your h-h-h-heir instead of m-m-me, d-d-don't you?" Charlie sobbed.

Needless to say, Willy was shocked. What in the world would make Charlie think that? Then, suddenly, Willy remembered what he had said back at the Buckets' house. "Is it 'cause I said he would make a great Chocolatier someday? Is that why you think that?" he asked gently. Charlie nodded.

Willy felt awful. He should have considered Charlie's feelings before he said that! "Charlie, my dear boy, of course I still want you as my heir!" he assured the boy. "Really?" Charlie asked. "Of course! When I said that Johnny would make a great Chocolatier, I didn't mean he'd make a great heir! Maybe when he gets older he can helps us, but you are, and always will be, my heir," said Willy.

"Willy, can we go back to my house now? I need to talk to Mom," said Charlie. "Sure," said Willy. As Charlie let go of Willy, he noticed a huge wet spot on the Chocolatier's coat where he'd been crying. He blushed. "Sorry about that, Willy," he apologized. "Don't worry about it! I've got plenty of other coats!" Willy assured him.

Before long, they were back at the Buckets' house. Mrs. Bucket was very relieved to see them safe and sound. "Mom, I'm sorry I was so mean to Johnny, and I'm sorry I ran away," Charlie apologized. "What got into you, anyway?" asked Mrs. Bucket. "Well, it's just that you and Dad are always fussing over Johnny and Jenny now. You hardly seem to notice me anymore," said Charlie.

Hearing this, Mrs. Bucket softened. "Oh, Charlie! I don't mean to ignore you, and neither does your father. The twins just keep us so busy, especially Johnny with his colic," explained Mrs. Bucket. "You mean, you still love me?" Charlie asked. "Of course we do!" exclaimed Mrs. Bucket. Then, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Charlie blushed. "Aw, Mom, not in front of Willy!" he groaned. Mrs. Bucket laughed and playfully ruffled her oldest son's hair. "Mom, you know what? I'm glad the twins were born. Being an only child was getting boring!" said Charlie.

Willy, meanwhile, was back in the rocker, holding Johnny. "How's my little candy buddy?" he asked the baby. "BAH!" responded Johnny. Charlie laughed. "You two crack me up!" he said. Willy smiled. "You're really weird!" he said.

* * *

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed this story! As usual, please review!

**Sequel Info:** Inspired by Charlie's 10-month-old siblings, Johnny and Jenny, Willy decides to invent a drinkable candy, just for babies. When he tests it, he turns into a baby himself! Will Charlie be able to come up with an antidote? How will Mrs. Bucket cope with having THREE babies to take care of? And how will Willy react to being a baby?

Well, what do you think? Sound good? If it does, please let me know! I will only write it if I get enough positive feedback!


End file.
